


Jolt

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-08
Updated: 2004-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Lionel doesn't know can get him off.  Pre-Smallville; prequel to Defiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jolt

## Jolt

by Kel

<http://kelex.popullus.net/smallville.html>

* * *

Lionel knew, of course. He didn't make a point of knowing, but he knew nonetheless. It was hard not to know, when you were Lionel Luthor. He didn't make a point of going, either, but there he was. Pretty little slender redhead on her knees, keeping her face down to the asphalt, just like she was supposed to as she sucked cock and took it from behind. 

A lot of people would be surprised to hear a genteel man like Lionel Luthor think so coarsely, but the key point was, Lionel was a man. He had coarse thoughts and needs, just like any other; he wasn't the block of ice that people assumed he was. And that was why he was here. Redheads always held a certain... appeal for him, and where there was a pretty young redhead... he was likely to be. 

And this was no exception. The line in front of him parted quickly; he wasn't exactly aware of it parting, only that he found himself in front of the redhead far faster than he should have been. She attempted to look up at him, and with a gentle stroke to the back of her head, Lionel kept the redhead facing down. He didn't want to see her face as he handed her the money and she slid it down into the waistband of her skirt. Two hundred dollars, and he moved to stand in front of her. 

Slender, delicate fingers opened his fly as strands of silky red hair slid easily through his fingers. Lionel moved his hand, brought it briefly to his face and inhaled the scent of strawberries and cream. Strawberry shampoo, he guessed, and then gave a groan as a hot, wet mouth slipped around his cock. He reached down again, his fingers barely whispering over red hair as he looked down. She was being pounded _hard_ up the ass as she sucked, and he could feel the irregular thrusts of the other man as they pushed her down further on Lionel's cock. 

Lionel closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath as the redhead's tongue flicked over the head of his cock. His hands tightened into fists, nails digging into his palms as he shuddered. Wouldn't moan, not in a public place like this, in a dark alley behind a club, but he nearly did. The flickering tongue reminded him of Lex, of the talented things his son could do, back when they had loved each other. Easy to picture this being Lex on his knees, easy to remember love. Easier to accept that than to admit he needed Lex's love as much as his son needed his. 

Another flick of tongue, another tug at the head of his cock, and Lionel's nails dug deeper. Elegant fingers were spread on his thigh, knotting in the material of his slacks, and Lionel opened his right hand, sliding it over the pale hand on his leg. Pale but broad, elegant like his son's, and this was perfect. His fingers threaded through the long ones bracing against him and they gave an answering squeeze. More perfection, more sensation, smooth skin scraping against his own as their palms touched. 

The man fucking the redhead finished, pulled out, and left without a word. Nobody took his place, which surprised Lionel, but he started thrusting as soon as she was empty. Each thrust drove him deep, and Lionel couldn't withhold the surprised moans that tore out of him with each thrust into her throat. Deep and tight, hot and wet, and his fingers tightened around the ones in his hand. "Lex," he grunted softly, feeling teeth teasing his cock, just as Lex always knew to do. Always knew how to bring him to the brink. 

The mouth on his cock jerked, then slackened, then pulled off entirely for just a brief second. Lionel found himself looking down into wide gray eyes gone almost cobalt with shock, rosy lips wet with saliva and pre-come. "Dad?" Almost silent whisper. 

Lionel's entire body snapped to attention at the whisper as he registered the familiar gray eyes of his son. "Lex?" he questioned, and his body took over. He had two reactions at once, before he could stop either one. He dropped Lex's hand immediately, and then once his hand was free, he struck his son. Anger and shock moved him to do it, and even as his hand connected, he regretted it. But the sound of open hand against flesh, the realization that Lex had been sucking his cock, he'd _paid_ Lex to suck his cock, that his body had known before his mind had, all of that combined in his thoughts, pooled in his groin and pulsed out of his cock in hot, hard spurts. 

Lex straightened, blood running from the corner of his mouth, lip split against his teeth as the first splash of Lionel's come hit his face. It mixed on his lips, dripped down his chin to stain his skirt and Lionel couldn't stop. He watched as his cock finished trembling, watched in shock as red-streaked white fell from Lex's face as Lex's tongue snaked out to taste it. Blood and come mixed together, and Lionel grabbed Lex by the shirt and dragged him to his feet. Money spilled out of Lex's skirt as Lionel dragged him up. "Get. Home. Now." Then he sealed his mouth against Lex's, kissing him hard and tasting copper and salt on his tongue. "My car is out front; get out now." Lionel kicked one of the wads of money with his shoe. "Pick up your money and get out." 

The elegant fingers that had just been twined through Lionel's scraped over the ragged asphalt as Lex collected the money that had spilled out of his pockets and crammed the crumpled bills back in. "Dad, I'm--" 

"Shut up. Get out. Now." Lex's apology infuriated him more than he wanted to admit. If Lex was apologizing, then that meant his control was shattered and the fury was leaking out through the edges. He didn't deign to look at Lex again, instead letting the click of stiletto heels on pavement alert him to Lex's departure. 

Once the silence reigned, Lionel tidied himself up, tucked himself away, and walked through the dark alleyway. The line had thinned out while Lionel was being serviced, and the remaining people scattered in the wake of black rage emanating from Lionel as he moved through the shadows. Lex was already sitting in the passenger side, and Lionel slid in behind the wheel, slamming the door and cranking the car. 

"Dad--" 

Lionel raised his hand again, but checked the blow before it flew. "Just shut up, Lex. Don't speak again until we get home." 

Lex made himself small in the passenger seat beside Lionel, using the sleeve of his blouse to mop his face clean. The red wig had been knocked askew at some point, and Lionel reached out and knocked it completely off his son's head. Then, even to his own surprise, he reached out again and stroked his hand gently over the familiar, smooth dome. 

"I'm--" 

Lionel's hand tightened on the back of Lex's head. "Shut up," he warned again, but his voice was soft. "I'll deal with you when we get home." 

"Yes, sir." 

The quiet submission in the tone had Lionel's hand tightening on the steering wheel before pulling out of the parking lot. It stirred his anger and his libido; Lex was his son, _his_ son, and before the evening finished, he was going to make sure that Lex knew it, too. 


End file.
